1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a card connector, and more particularly to a card connector preventing an ejector thereof from being damaged.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Application Pub. No. 2011/0070760 discloses an electrical card connector comprising an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing, a metal shell covering the insulative housing, and an ejector assembled at a side of the insulative housing. The ejector comprises a cam portion and a shaft actuating the cam portion. The cam portion defines an aperture and the insulative housing forms a pivoting portion protruding in the aperture. Therefore, the cam portion rotates around the pivoting portion. In accordance with minimization of electronic device, a micro SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card connector receiving a micro SIM card has been used. The cam portion of the ejector in such micro SIM card connector has a small size for defining the aperture. Therefore, the pivoting portion with small diameter is permitted to extend through the aperture. However, the pivoting portion with small diameter may not be strong enough in structure, inducing that the ejector can't be use for ever.
Hence, a card connector has a long lifecycle ejector is desired.